El corazón de Dipper
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: Dipper, tú me obligaste. Es tu culpa, tú fuiste.


**El Corazón de Dipper.**

A decir verdad, nunca quise hacerlo.

No fue mi intención.

Me obligaste.

Dipper, tú me obligaste. Es tu culpa, tú fuiste.

Les dirás… ¿Verdad, Dipper? Le dirás la verdad, me salvarás… ¿Verdad?

¡¿Verdad?!

Le dirás que yo solo he sido tu víctima. Yo, tu propia hermana, tu gemela… Tu gemela, tu otra mitad. Les dirás como me traicionaste, como me orillaste a esto… a esto que es… ¿Qué es? ¿Locura?... No, ¿Cómo amarte iba a ser locura? Tú me orillaste a tomar medidas, me obligaste a actuar. Era esto o la soledad. Era esto o perderte. ¡Tú sabias bien lo que yo iba a elegir!

Tú no amabas a Pacífica de todos modos, tú no la querías a tu lado. Te conozco. ¡Yo nací a tu lado!, somos la misma sangre, venimos del mismo lugar… ¿Cómo no iba a conocerte? Te conozco y conozco tu corazón. Conozco tu alma, tu mente. Te conozco porque soy tú y tú eres yo. Somos uno. Somos una persona a quien pusieron en dos, somos un alma dividida, somos un corazón latiendo para dos.

Yo sé que no la amabas y lo sé porque yo no podía sentir más que odio hacia ella… no… No, no la odiaba. Solo sentía "nada". Igual que tú. Sentía frío a su lado. Porque ella era fría. Tan fría como lo está tu mano ahora, aún aferrada a la mía. Ella no era para ti… Ella no era yo.

No, claro que no lo era.

Y lo sabías.

Tomabas su mano, así, como yo lo hago ahora, y extrañabas la mía, tal como debía ser.

Le hacías el amor sin ganas, lo sé, porque te vi, porque vi el aburrimiento en tu cara ante su cuerpo, vi lo hastiado que estabas de sus besos… la tocabas sin quererlo, porque no lo necesitabas.

¿Quién necesita del sexo cuando tiene más?...

Y tú tenías mucho más. Tenías mucho más que algo tan mundano como puede serlo el sexo con tan solo verme, con tan solo un beso mío en tu frente… Lo tenías todo conmigo… Y aun así creíste que había más que eso. ¡Ja! ¡Iluso! ¡Tonto de ti! Tonto, tonto, y mil veces tonto.

Tú todo lo que necesitabas era a mí, como yo a ti. Porque nacimos juntos, Dipper, nacimos para estar juntos. ¿No me ves? Yo he estado siempre a tu lado, yo nunca te he dejado… nunca… nunca te abandoné, nunca pretendí que alguien ocupara tu lugar… ¡Yo nunca te traicioné!

Pero tú a mi…

Tú intentaste negarme, negar esto que nos da razón de ser. Negaste que nos pertenecemos, negaste que somos un entero, que somos dos mitades… ¡Negaste que naciste junto a mí! y que tu sangre, por un instante de nuestras vidas, fue también mía. Fue nuestra. Como siempre debió ser.

Tu corazón —mío, también, mío y tuyo— latía tan lento que era imposible que la amaras… ¿Cómo iba a ser eso amor?... ¡Eso no era ni cariño!... ¡Eso era nada!... Si la hubieras amado yo lo hubiera sentido.

Hubiera sentido el calor del sentimiento, el fulgor de aquel sentimiento tan lindo… ¡Y no me digas que no sé lo que es! ¡No me lo digas nunca más! Porque yo te amo, Dipper. Si no te amara, no lo hubiera hecho.

Tú más que yo sabes que no miento, sabes que todo es tu culpa… ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡TU CULPA!

Y no te engañes.

Te casabas con ella porque Stan así lo quiso, así te hizo creer que querías… Stan… Ese maldito… ¡Maldito, maldito, maldito! ¡Me hizo creer que era bueno!... Pero no… Él solo quería lo mismo que todos; separarnos… ¡Ja! Que suerte que se murió… no, no se murió… Yo lo hice morir. Cuando pretendió llevarte en ese tonto barco con él y Ford, solo para mantenerte lejos de mí. Pero eso ya lo sabes… siempre lo supiste, ¡Incluso me ayudaste! Al olvidarte el gas abierto me diste la ayuda perfecta.

¿Lo ves, Dipper? ¿Ves cómo siempre nos mantuve juntos? ¿Ves que todo lo que hice, lo hice siempre por el bien de ambos?... Soy la gemela mayor, a fin de cuentas, es mi deber cuidarnos.

No, Dipper…

No, no te irás… No es bueno. No puedo permitirlo.

A ver, dame tu mano… déjame ayudarte, ¿sientes eso?... Es mi corazón. Siente como late… ¡Siente nuestro corazón!... El tuyo late igual, lo sé, puedo oírlo... ¡Puedo sentirlo! Aquí, en mi mano… sobre la palma de mi mano… Suave, lento… rápido, frenético… Lo siento tal como lo sentía latir en las noches, mientras te observaba dormir… tal como cuando me dejabas tomar tu mano y yo, cuidadosa, sin que te dieras cuenta, acariciaba el pulso de tu muñeca… Pero no, no era lo mismo.

Ahora no solo puedo oírlo, no lo siento a través de ti, sino en mí. En mi piel, en mis dedos. Puedo verlo también. Es mío. Tan mío como siempre debió ser… Tan mío como todos, incluso tú, quisieron negar que lo era.

Stan murió por intentar separarnos…

Y tu…

Tú no serías la excepción, Dipper.

Tu corazón nunca me mintió, ¿lo sabías? no puede, él me dice lo que tú, tan soberbio, pretendes esconder. Te delata. Me dice cuanto me amabas, y era tanto como yo a ti. Me dice que tú no amabas a Pacífica. No, no la querías, ella no era para ti. Me dice todo lo que tú no pudiste decirme. Tu maldito corazón, que ni muerto deja de latir… Late, late y late… Late para mí, para que lo escuche… Late… ¿Por qué aún late? ¡Ya cállate! ¡Ya deja de latir! ¡Estás muerto, maldita sea, no deberías latir!


End file.
